


Semantics

by stjarna



Series: 25 Days Christmas Romance Challenge and AoS Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2017, All mistakes are my own, F/M, HuntingBird, Prompt: Renewal, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for theAOS Advent 2017 prompt "Renewal"





	Semantics

 

“Are you bloody kidding me?” Hunter clenched his fists in disbelief.

Bobbi shrugged nonchalantly. “Hunter, all I’m saying is, we’re not doing a vow renewal.”

“ _What?_ ” Hunter’s voice reached that high-pitched tone that he absolutely hated on himself, but this woman just... _Argh!_

“We're divorced, Hunter,” Bobbi replied matter-of-factly. “A vow renewal is a ceremony in which  _married_  couples renewtheir wedding vows. It’s not a renewal. We’re not married anymore. What you’re asking for is getting re-married.”

Hunter spun around on his heels, throwing one hand in the air, the other placed firmly on his hip. “I asked you to marry me again.” He pressed his fingers firmly against his chest, before switching directions, gesturing at Bobbi. “And you’re coming back with bloody semantics?”

Bobbi lifted her shoulders apologetically. “It’s just not what it’s called, Hunter.”

Hunter scrunched his face, bringing up his trembling hands, strangling the air. “It’s getting married _again_ , saying vows _anew_ … how is that not a vow renew—” He stopped, pointing one finger indignantly at Bobbi. “You know what?”

Hunter turned around rushing for the kitchen area.

“What are you doing, Hunter?” Bobbi called after him, a hint of annoyance in her tone, as Hunter opened and closed various drawers and cabinets, rummaging through its contents. He stopped, when he found a silvery twisty tie in a drawer with rubber bands, sandwich bags, pens, and all kinds of other odds and sods.

“Haha!” he exclaimed, triumphantly raising the twisty tie in the air.

Bobbi stared back at him, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

Hunter walked back to her, twisting the ends of the tie together and shaping a small circle.

“Hunter.” Bobbi shook her head, questioningly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Hunter grabbed her left hand and pried it away from her, before going down on one knee.

Bobbi slumped her shoulders, and smile flashing across her face. “Hunter,” she repeated softly, ticking her head to one side, as if she couldn’t quite believe how ridiculous he was behaving but also thought it was rather adorable.

Hunter looked up at her, holding up the silvery twisty tie ring. “Bobbi Morse, you infuriating know-it-all, will you re-marry me?”

Bobbi chuckled, her lips pulling into a wide smile and her eyes shimmering watery. “Yes, you idiot. Of course.”


End file.
